


Straight...Right...

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is truly straight, and Harry is out to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight...Right...

“I’m gay.”

                Draco faulted, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he tried to figure out where this argument went. It was the usual Potter vs. Malfoy altercation, then Harry goes and says his sexual orientation and Draco is lost. Clearing his throat, Draco straightened his Slytherin robes – the Prefect badge shining in the glow of a hanging candle – and tried to pose himself like the Malfoy heir he was. “That’s nice Potter, but as I fancy skirts, I don’t see how that pertains to me.”

                Harry smirked, “Are you sure Malfoy?”

                “Yes Potter,” spat Draco.

                Harry rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward, trapping Draco in a corner, “Are you…positive?”

                “Yes. Now leave before I dock more points for this foolish behavior.”

                “Foolish?” echoed Harry, his hands on either side of Draco’s head, “Foolish? I doubt this is foolish Malfoy.”

                “It’s certainly idiotic Potter, now I demand you to leave. I’m sure Weasel wouldn’t mind if you bent over for him, you two are practically joined at the hip anyways, why not dick to ass too?”        

                Harry frowned and used a finger to trace along Draco’s jawline, “First off, it’s Weasley, not Weasel. Second, he’s not gay. Third, he’s with Hermione.”

                “I’m sure there is another Gryffindor you can get randy with Potter, anyone but me.”

                “Nope, only you.”

                “Merlin,” Draco sighed and leaned back, “I’m going to count to three and –“

                Draco’s eyes widened when he felt lips upon his own. Rougher than Pansy’s but not…totally horrible. Growling, Draco shoved Harry back, his chest heaving and his pupils dilated. Narrowing his eyes, Draco flipped their position, “What on Bloody Earth are you doing?”

                Harry smirked, “Kissing you.”

                “Are you drunk? Or did you decide to sniff some fucking potion fumes?” he hissed.

                “Nope. Perfectly lucid my dear.”

                “I’m not your dear. I’m straight.”

                Harry chuckled, “ _That_  says something different.”

                Glancing down, Draco took a deep breath, “That is nothing Potter. Don’t look too deeply into it.”

                “I think I will,” Harry responded, standing on his tip-toes and pecked Draco’s lip, “Straight. Ha. A man that spends so much time on his hair and fashion is at least Bi.”

                “That’s stereotypical. I’m merely a man that likes to look presentable.”

                “Bi…Sexual.” Harry stated slowly.

                “Heterosexual, I’m sorry to bust your bubble.” Draco sneered.

                “You’re not busing my bubble,” Harry whispered, “Just your own.”

                Draco glared at the brunette before growling and slamming his lips back onto the Gryffindor’s. “I hate you,” Draco muttered.

                “and I hate you,” Harry replied before placing his lips back onto Draco’s, “And you’re not straight.”

                “Don’t fucking remind me and stop speaking.” Draco snapped, “Tomorrow. Three Broomsticks.”

                “Asking me on a date Drakey-poo?” Harry said, chuckling, “Then by all, I accept”

                “Good, and don’t call me that.”

                Harry grinned, “As long as you kiss me again, I won’t call you anything but God and more.”

                “I find that acceptable,” Draco whispered before diving back into his new-found sexuality. 


End file.
